warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
WolfClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a WolfClan cat. In WolfClan... Grayfeather sorted herbs. Icewish 02:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Coyotedash padded itno camp in his wolf form.Silverstar 17:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar turned into her wolf form and ran into the forest to the river, her heart aching. Faolanmacduncan 19:23, October 25, 2012 (UTC) She looked arround camp. "If somethin' wrong?" she asked. Icewish 22:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hawkstorm shook his head, "I don't think so." Faolanmacduncan 22:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "O.K then," said Grayfeather. Icewish 22:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar stopped at the edge of the river and looked down at it. A tear came down from her eyes. Faolanmacduncan 22:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Where is Rainstar?" she asked. Icewish 22:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Coyotedash blinked. "I will find her," he woofed. Coyotedash howled for his leader.Silverstar 22:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish 22:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Maroonsun chased an elk.---Coyotedash bounded off.Silverstar 22:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar heard it and went back to camp, "Whats wrong?" she said panicly. Faolanmacduncan 22:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "We were worried about you," said Grayfeather. Icewish 22:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," She said and straightened up a bit. Faolanmacduncan 22:54, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?" she asked. Icewish 22:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Coyotedash sat down, in cat form. He licked a paw.Silverstar22:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing..." she mewed as she turned back into a cat. Faolanmacduncan 22:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Darkmoon ran around. (:P) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Coyotedash sighed, bored.Silverstar 21:55, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Grayfeather sat down. Icewish 22:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar sighed. Faolanmacduncan 21:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Grayfeather blinked. Icewish 21:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) A small cat watched from the bushes, amazed. She had thought only Goldenstar had the power to turn into a wolf! ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:35, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar heard bushes moving and instantly turn into a her Dire wolf mode and growled, walking quietly towards the bush. - Faolan She looked confused. Icewish 22:45, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar continued to walk towards the bushes and stopped when she was close to them, "who and what are you?" She growled. Faolanmacduncan 00:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Coyotedash backed his leader up, fangs barred (In Wolf Form).Silverstar 22:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" said the kitten energetically. "I'm Magickit. I came from EnchantedClan!" Black paw wondered who Rainstar was talking to and padded over. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 19:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar bristled, "EnchantedClan?!" she growled. Fuzzypelt (talk) 20:21, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yep!" said Magickit. "And I thought Goldenstar was the only cat who could turn into a wolf, but I guess I was wrong!" ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 21:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Don't hurt the kit, Rainstar," said Grayfeather.? ? Icewish ♥ 08:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, I won't," Rainstar turned back into a cat and stopped bristling, "tell me about.. EnchantedClan." Fuzzypelt (talk) 22:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Coyotedash padded over to his leader. "Do you want me to take a border patrol to make sure this 'EnchantedClan' isn't a threat?" he whispered to his leader.Silverstar 21:58, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar nodded, "Bring Darkmoon, Marronsun, and Blackpaw with you," she meowed, "Hawkstorm, Skydash, bring.. Magickit into camp and keep a eye on her." Faolanmacduncan 23:00, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Magickit turned to Rainstar. "Well, EnchantedClan is a place where all the cats have powers, like our leader, Goldenstar, can turn into a very pretty golden wolf, and our deputy, Tornadosky, can turn into anything and he can fly!" she said excitedly. "And my sister, Ravenkit, she has wings! But she can't fly yet." She added quickly. Blackpaw listened in, very interested in the strange kit. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:53, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "continue," Rainstar said, somehow facinated. ---- Hawkstorm led Magickit into camp. Faolanmacduncan 02:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "We live right over there," she gestured towards the direction she had come from,"and we behave like every other type of clan." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "That close!" Rainstar tensed. ---- Hawkstorm watched Magickit from a distance. Faolanmacduncan 03:38, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yep!" said Magickit."You could go over to say hi you know, I think my clanmates would love to meet you!" ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Rainstar didn't say anything for a minute, "Just stroll in? I don't think they'll like it," she finally said Pebblekit tackled Frostkit. Faolanmacduncan 04:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Coyotedash took out his patrol in wolf form.Silverstar 23:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Darkmoon stalk a deer in wolf form. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," said Magickit, "They might not see it as a threat." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "How would they not see it as a threat?" Rainstar asked. ---- Waterkit, Frostkit, and Pebblekit watched Magickit. Fuzzypelt (talk) 02:16, November 30, 2012 (UTC) The warriors/wolves returned about two hours later. "Nothing much, Rainstar. We marked a border," reported Coyotedash.Silverstar 00:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Well," Magickit continued, "If you just go over to say hi, all friendly-like, they might say hi back, and you could be friends! I could introduce you." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Magickit walked away from this new clan. She ran into the forest and sat down among the trees, listening to the birds chirping. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:23, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Fanclan